Saving Ianto
by Flabagash
Summary: Spoilers for Day Four, A way to rectify the horrific mistake made, i think you know what i'm talking about...
1. Chapter 1

**I was dumbstruck when it happened, and all i could do was sit and plot for ways to bring him back... i watched all 5 eps in a row and barely took notice of Day Five, i was crying too much and very depressed...**

**After Day Four we all need to find a way to bring back our favourite teaboy, here's my idea on how it could happen:**

* * *

"He shouldn't have died..."

A shell of a man, jack ruefully stared into the glass tank which once homed the 456. Memories of the last time he was in the room filled his mind, swirling around in his head much like the dense blue smog before him. So many things went unsaid in the couple's (yes, jack now considered them a couple) last moments.....

__*-_-*-_-*-_*-_-*-_-*-_*-_-*-_-*-_*-_-*-_-*-__

"_We've got to get you out of here; I can survive anything but you can't."_

But I can't survive anything; I can't survive losing you, Ianto...My strong, brave Ianto....

"_Then I take it back, alright? I take it all back, but not him! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Ianto, no! It's all my fault..."_

Everything is my fault....He's been through so much because of me, because of torchwood... he doesn't deserve any of what's happened to him...

"_Don't speak, save your breath"_

How I want to hear those beautiful welsh vowels one more time, Ianto, not your last gasping breaths as you lie dying in my arms with your cheek cradled in my hand.... you're still you, you're still warm... I wonder how long this moment will last. A minute? An Hour? Never long enough....

"_I love you"_

'Don't!' Don't love me, Ianto, I don't deserve you.... I'm a monster, I can never give you what you deserve: a family, a future.... and don't say it now, it makes it final.... I'm really losing you...

"_Hey, it was good, yeah?"_

'Yeah.' It was good alright... in such a short time... a mere 2 years... which is nothing to a man who has forever.... you managed to change me, Ianto, you made me better, you made me love again, Because I do love you. I love you. I'm just too much of a coward to admit it...You made those 2 years something...

"_Don't forget me."_

'Never could' I may forget the fleeting fancies, the one night stands, Ianto, but I don't love easily and I could never forget someone I love as much as you...

"_In a thousand years time, you won't remember me."_

'Yes I will, I promise, I will...' I will remember you till the day I finally die.... and hope to be reunited with you.... But I don't want you to be a memory, Ianto, stay with me... stay with me! Please?

"You will die....." The horrendous voice of the 456 taunted..... I wish I could, thought jack....I have nothing left to live for...

__*-_-*-_-*-_*-_-*-_-*-_*-_-*-_-*-_*-_-*-_-*-__

"There was nothing you could have done, Jack."

Jack found Gwen's soothing tones unusually grating. How could she console him, a man with nothing, when she had everything? She never knew loss like he did.... she had her Rhys, her baby, her future...._No, _thought jack, he could not resent Gwen for her happiness...

"There's always something, Gwen, if I learnt one thing travelling with the doctor it's that nothing is impossible .... That's it, the doctor!"

With that Jack Harkness left a dumbfounded Gwen in search of the one man he had faith in to save his co-worker, lover and best friend: Ianto Jones.

* * *

**TBC... review? Even if you jsut want to rant about how appauling the death of Ianto was.... i'd love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bit of a shorter chapter, but i wanted to update as soon as possible!! I forgot to mention this is set after the main bit of Day 5, but before that ridiculous six months later....**

"Why, Jack! I was just thinking about that time me you and rose went to Foloar-raz 7, the planet of the furry people? The ones with abnormally large heads and 4 eyes? Do you remember?" The doctor babbled as he hopped around the console of the TARDIS, phone held to his ear with one hand while the other flipped numerous switches and turned dials to keep the ship running smoothly.

"Yes, yes I remember Doc, but...." Jack tried to interrupt the doctor, but months travelling with the over excitable time lord soon taught jack once he was off on one there was no stopping him....

The second jack had thought to call the doctor he forgot about leaving Martha in peace on her honeymoon and automatically called her to get the Doctor's phone number. He hadn't planned to tell her what was wrong but she could tell... why else would he want the doctor's number? And he hadn't exactly been himself on the phone... he didn't call her Nightingale or made suggestive comments about her honeymoon... But she didn't press the matter and he respected that, she just gave him the number and told him to keep safe. She also told him to say 'hello' to Gwen and Ianto for her, that stung but he was determined not to sulk.... he was a man on a mission....

"And then rose bought that bald Foloarian gerbil.... sparkly? Spotty? What did she call it again...."

"It was Spartacus, and that's beside the point...." Jack tried once more, unsuccessfully to turn the conversation towards his problems, it was after all far more urgent.

"Ha-ha, oh yes, she had quite a nasty surprise when he doubled in size over night and ate through her limited edition copy of Harry Potter 8 we picked up in 2015...good year, shame about the tidal wave..."

"For Pete's sake doctor! This is important!" Jack all but shouted down the phone.

"Now jack, no need to be rude.... whatever is the matter?"

"It's Ianto..... He's dead" It was the first time Jack had said it since the tragic day on floor 13....

For once in his 900 years the doctor did not know what to say.... he did not even know what to say to cover up that he did not know what to say....

"Doctor?" Jack questioned, praying the line hadn't gone dead.

"I'll be right there...."

**Chapter 3 is in the works.... the way this had panned out it'll be a while till Ianto is with us once more but rest asure he'll be back!!  
**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and put on alerts :D  
Please continue to do so then Ianto will be back quicker :P Not that i'm bribing you or anything.... lol  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, chapter 3... kind of a filler chapter... i just wanted to explore Stephen a bit, i imagine no matter how sad Jack is over loosing Ianto, that would hit him hard too...**

* * *

"And what is this Doctor of yours supposed to do jack?" Gwen questioned when he told her of the plan to get him to help. She wasn't too keen of this time lord, after all, trouble seemed to follow him wherever he went and it was him who stole jack from them last year...

"His ship brought me back from the dead, remember?" Jack would not see a flaw in his plan, not when he was so sure the Doctor would be the one who could bring Ianto back to him.

"And he didn't even do that right!" She shrieked "Or are we forgetting the fact that: You. Can't. Die.?" The way she punctuated every word felt like several stabs in the chest to Jack; yes, he wanted Ianto back, but he wouldn't give the curse of immortality to his worst enemy.

"This is different, Gwen" He rebutted desperately.

"How is this different?" Gwen leant back on her heels and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she was right...

"It's different because... becasue this is Ianto. You don't understand what it is to lose someone, Gwen. The closest you came was losing Rhys after Billis ran amuck and even then he was up and running in no time."

"Hang on a second, when did I die?" Rhys, who until know was simply watching the exchange interrupted.

"Not now sweetheart, this is important!"

"And besides," Jack continued, "There must be something he can do, there's always a way...."

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Jack walked out of the cold stone grey building, feeling as though he hadn't left Thames House for months.... in reality it was only 72 hours or just enough time to avoid his own daughter for killing her son, and begin some serious clean up. He actually thought that clean up was rather pointless given that the whole world knew something was going on and it was only a matter of time before someone called 'alien intervention...' But it gave him something to do; he could forget the look on his grandson's face as the signal resonated through his body, killing him slowly and painfully.... he could forget the look on his daughters face as the sinking realisation of what was to become of her only child dawned on her.... Jack knew Stephen was a good kid, he was polite and curious and he always loved to hear 'uncle jack's' make believe stories of a mystery time traveller and all his adventures... Jack always looked forward to the day he could tell the boy that the man was him, he missed his chance and he would dearly miss having that family to go to, A fraction of normality in a world of weevils and mayhem....Now his only flesh and blood would look at him with pure disgust.... and he knew she was right to do so...

_Ianto was right,_ thought jack as he blinked back fresh tears which were stinging his eyes, I am a monster....

Jack had organised the cleanup of all of the dead bodies, coordinated their removal to a proper holding facility or to their families to be buried or cremated. He found it hard to feel sorry for all the lives that had been lost when in reality only one death had struck him hard.....

_But,_ he thought,_ need not dwell on it, the doctor will bring him back to me..._

Ianto, jack refused to consider him as a body yet, had been taken to a morgue in a nearby hospital, he was just lying there waiting for jack to save him.... and he would do so if it was the last thing he did...

Jack continued walking, although he did not know where to, he just walked and walked and walked... he was quite surprised to see that he had walked to the park where he and Ianto once walked through with an ice cream after the incident with the Space Whale. Ianto decided Rhys and Gwen shouldn't be the only two allowed to enjoy a frozen treat on a sunny day, so he's grabbed jack's coat and they were off. Ianto smiled a lot that day, jack remembered. And as a result he found himself smiling back then too. He found it amusing how the prim and proper Ianto could quite easily regress to the age of a five year old at the promise of a 99 with a flake and strawberry sauce... And after spending hours in each other's company they planned to go for a meal, before being called in to cover the Hub as Gwen had decided to take an impromptu trip to France and couldn't take her night shift...

Jack found himself smiling for the first time in days... "When you're back," he spoke to his memory, "And you will come back, I'll take you here again someday, I promise...And you'll get your meal out too."

As the words silently left his lips a familiar noise caused Jack to turn around, a noise that filled him with hope and fear both at the same time.... he turned around and behind him on top of a grassy hill was a very familiar blue box.

* * *

**There's a doctor in the house!**  
**Question for you lovely people: If season 4 goes ahead would you watch it without our teaboy should he not be saved? If so, under what conditions? Leave a review and tell me :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Longest chapter to date, so i hope it's worth the slight delay!! Life got in the way.... okay, harry potter got in the way (it was soooo worth is though...... Tom Felton *drools*) hehum....where was i? Oh yeah, saving Ianto....**

The time lord flipped a few more switches on the console to the TARDIS locking it to the appropriate co-ordinates. He easily landed close to jack as being a fixed point in time meant that the man was very easy for the TARDIS to locate. Usually the ship tried her hardest to avoid the immortal man but the doctor knew he was needed urgently so used all his piloting skills to arrive before the Captain as soon as possible. As soon as the time machine was anchored to this space in time Jack had walked to the TARDIS doors and waited impatiently for the time lord to appear.

"Jack!" The Doctor exclaimed as he the open the doors to what looked like a 1950s police box. "I came as quickly as I could!"

The doctor wasn't a fool; he knew how much Ianto meant to the captain. He never would have imagined the rouge Time Agent he was introduced to in 1941 could be capable of loving someone so deeply, but as Jack was dreaming in fitful sleeps upon the valiant during the year that never was, the Doctor only heard one word escape from the man's lips: Ianto. The doctor knew it was Ianto who jack wanted to return to and it was Ianto jack would have not wanted to leave when the Daleks attacked earth... He knew Jack loved this man and despite calling him wrong, the doctor knew he owed a lot to jack and would do anything to help if there was the slightest possibility Ianto could be saved.

"Doctor, thank god your here! I really could do with some of your help right about now..."

"Well how about we get started with you telling me exactly what happened..." the Doctor encouraged.

"An alien race came to Earth, long story short we finished them off but not before it release a virus into Thames House. The virus took hold of Ianto and it... it killed him," Jack's voice was barely a whisper as he finished recounting the week's events. "Was nice of you to show up and help by the way," he added, remembering Gwen's video.

"Now jack, I can't be everywhere at once.... physically impossible... not to mention time lines and what not..."

"What's the point of being a time lord if you can't bend time lines? But that's beside the point..." Jack was amazed at the time lord's powers of digression.

"I know, I know, well where is this young man you want me to help.... resurrect?" The doctor sounded uncertain any of his attempts would word, as he always said: you can't bring people back, jack was just the exception that proved the rule. Jack took notice of the doctor's doubtful tone but choose to ignore it.

"He's in the morgue at St Thomas Hospital, it's across the water from Thames house where the alien was stored," jack explained

"Right, well I think we'd best start there don't you?"

Jack simply nodded in response, his thoughts were too occupied with the image of his Ianto lying on a gurney in cold storage, much like Tosh and Owen and Suzie before him....

"So tell me, have you tried anything to save him already?" The doctor's hearts were breaking to see the man in front of him look so broken. In fact, he had planned to come and tell jack there was next to no chance of bringing his lover back, but the sight of jack made him realise that false hope would be the best thing for him.

As they walked to St Thomas Hospital Jack recounted his attempts to bring Ianto back. He told the doctor how he kissed the man hoping to give him some life energy, but nothing happened. He went on to explain how it worked once before, after the Lisa incident, but unfortunately after several attempts his efforts remained futile on this occasion. He went on to say how he used a store of nano-genes in his office which he had been keeping for something serious such as this. However, the miniscule robots had no effect other than healing the scar on his cheek.

The doctor hummed to himself as he thought over all that Jack had told him, "You never said," he began, "what alien was it that came?"

"I... we don't know its real name, we called it the 456." Jack replied sadly, if they had a name for the alien it might have helped them find a cure.

"Okay... well if it survived in this atmosphere then that narrows the numbers a bit..."

"Actually, it needed a special tank to survive; it lived in a completely unique atmosphere..."

"Hmm, well we'll cross the bridge of finding out about the species when we come to it... is this the place?" Asked the doctor noticing they arrived outside a grand hospital.

"Yes, it is." Replied jack shortly.

The two men made their way to the morgue in silence; the doctor had his sonic screw driver at the ready.

Since leaving Ianto a few days ago Jack hadn't been able to face going back, so it was a shock to him when they pulled open a draw to reveal his lover so pale and so still.

"I'm going to have to examine him to see if there's something we can do, jack" The doctor informed. "It could take a while.

Jack didn't reply, he was too busy watching over Ianto, so the Doctor took this as his cue to carry on with his work.

Jack's hand worked itself to Ianto's hair; he continued to stroke his head tenderly as he watched the sonic screwdriver going to work on the man before him. After half an hour scanning not a word had been spoken but the Doctor noticed how jack was looking tired, drained and not his usual self....

"You've been looking after yourself, haven't you jack?" As no answer was give the doctor prompted, "Jack?" once more.

"I... I've been busy."

"I'm going to have to run the results through the TARDIS computers jack, it could possibly take all night, you need to go home and rest, or you could use your old room on the TARDIS if you want, but promise me you'll sleep and eat... and shower, defiantly start with a shower."

Jack couldn't help but break a small smile, it was unusual for the doctor to sound so caring and compassionate, especially towards him "Okay, I'll rest, I need to be fit and fighting for when we save Ianto right?" jack asked naively. "I know where I'll go."

With that, jack left the doctor and headed to the one place he'd truly felt at home in over 100 years.

**And where could Jack feel like home? What do you think? lol**

I'm sure you can guess :P

**Next chapter is in the works, will be up ASAP!!!!**

**thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, it's great to hear your views on Ianto's untimely death :(  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry for the dela in updating this fic, i got distraacted then i could have sworn i'd already posted it.... Anyhoo, Enjoy!  
And for those that reviewed and guessed - you were right :D  
**

* * *

_Home...._ jack thought. There was only one place he truly felt like he was home. And standing in front of 44 Heol-y-Gwent Jack was there.

Sorrowfully, he pulled a silver key from his pocket and opened the door to Ianto's flat. He wanted it to feel cold and empty without Ianto, he wanted to walk in and have a cold feeling embrace him, and he expected everything to be in grey and as dark as he was feeling inside... But it wasn't. It was all the same. It felt the same, it looked the same, it smelt the same.... it was still Ianto's flat.

Walking through the thresh hold of the small house there were thousands of little reminders of the man he'd lost. There was a half drunk cup of coffee still sitting on the coffee table. A part of jack thought of heating it up and drinking what could be his last ever cup of Ianto's famous coffee, then another idea came to freeze the coffee and save it.... both of these musings were soon discarded as foolish because Jack was still adamant his Ianto would be back with him shortly... '_He will be back, he will be back,'_Jack chanted to himself as he walked deeper into the house. In what was usually an immaculate home, there were small piles of clutter and even dust on some surfaces; Jack had been working Ianto far too hard since they lost Tosh and Owen. Most nights it would be unlikely for the pair of them to make it to Ianto's flat all together and they opted for sleeping in Jack's small quarters beneath his office instead. On the rare occasions the couple took the short drive to the house they only had the energy to eat a small supper together and even then they barely made it up the stairs to sleep after a long day's work chasing after aliens and strange artefacts. But despite the vast amount of work Ianto always muddled through it all without a word of complaint, on top of that he kept the archives in perfect working order and he kept Gwen and Jack fed and watered. He put up with Jack's mysterious past, numerous secrets and flirtatious nature, something Jack would be eternally grateful for...

In the living room there was a single photo on display and it broke jack's heart. It was a present from Gwen to the pair of them. "If you act like a couple you get a single couple present, that's the deal," she laughed as she handed over the frame wrapped in gold foil paper last Christmas. It was a photo neither of the men knew existed. It was of the pair of them sat close together on a meal out they had taken a month before with Gwen and Rhys, the unofficial fourth member of the team. Jack had called the night a 'team boning exercise' when in reality they all knew it was a chance to just relax after several hard day's work in a row. In the snapshot Jack was looking at Ianto with such love that it scared him, only now he realised the true extent of his feelings and was surprised to see the same love and adoration clearly on display several months previously. Ianto was looking down at his plate with a grin and a slight pinkness to his cheeks. Jack had made a suggestive comment to embarrass the Welshman and it saddened him that he could no longer remember exactly what was said. _How,_ he though, _can I promise to remember him forever if I can't even remember one sentence from 6 months ago?_

Jack continued his way through the house until he reached the small stair way and climbed it. He opened the door to Ianto's bedroom (despite them both sleeping in it and equal amount over the last year, he still couldn't bring himself to call it _their_ bedroom). Almost urgently he undressed into just his tee-shirt and boxer shorts, his exhaustion finally hitting him. He was determined to sleep so that he could wake up early and see what the Doctor had found. The second his head hit the pillow with a soft thud a powerful smell overcome him. Without realising it he had chosen to lay on what was usually Ianto's side of the bed and the unique scent of his lover wrapped around him like a comforting hug. Sleep took him for the first time in days.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Gwen, love, where are you taking me?" Rhys asked his wife as she dragged him into the middle of a field.

"I did a scan of alien technology, particularly of that covered in vortex energy, and was led here." She explained as if that cleared up everything.

"But, you know, why!?" Rhys persisted as he struggled to keep up with Gwen who was marching ahead of him. She was clearly a woman on a mission.

"I'm going to find that doctor of jack's and give him a piece of my mind!" She clarified. "And, I'm going to make sure he's doing all he can to bring back Ianto and not screw anything up!" She began screaming and sobbing as she reached the end of her outburst, and she quickly found herself wrapped in her husband's caring arms.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure this Doctor is already doing the best he can, he doesn't need us bothering him..." Rhys soothed as he stroked his wife's back in loving circles.

"We won't be a bother, we can help!" She protested desperately, Ianto meant a great deal to her and so did jack, who she also felt she lost. She knew he wouldn't be the same without Ianto, he at least wouldn't be himself again in her life time.

Without realising it, during the exchanged Rhys had been lead to the door's of the TARIS, "You are a crafty one, aren't you?" he smirked as Gwen knocked on the door to the ship...

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

In sleep Jack was haunted by the distant memories of Ianto, small abstract memories filled his mind, small words and sentences that still sounded as clear in him mind as the day Ianto had uttered them.

"_Careful. That's harassment, sir."  
"Would you like me to do some attacking, sir?"  
"I believe estate agents pronounce it 'sploe.'"_

It was comforting to jack to hear his lover's voice resonating through his mind; even small trivial moments long before any sort of relationship formed were of some comfort. That wasn't to say jack didn't appreciate their more intimate moments...

"_Think about it, plenty of things to do with a stop watch"  
"Just us... in this room... for as long as it takes. Terrifying."  
"I love you"_

He smiled in his sleep thinking of these words coming from his lover's lips. But soon the dreams changed to something much more terrifying, although there were some amazing high's in their relationship there were also drastic lows:

"_Like you'd care. I clean up your shit, and that's the way you like it: no questions asked. When's the last time you asked me about my life?"  
"You think you're some kind of hero, but you're the biggest monster of them all!"_

And then the nightmares turned worse, to the day he wanted to sleep to escape. He's lovers final moments played through his head, taunting him:

"_You're not getting one, single, solitary child, deals off"  
"If there's a virus, there must be an anti-virus. Release it now or I'll blow a hole in that tank, and we'll all die together"_

With that jack found himself wide awake, "That's it!" He shouted, "There's got to be something, there's got to be an antidote!" he found himself saying once more, this time with a plan already half formed in him head...'trust Ianto to be the one to help me think of the plan even after he's dead' thought Jack as he hurriedly got dressed and set off towards the TARDIS.

**OOOoooo - are we getting to a cure? I hope so! I have the plan written but havn't even started on Chapter 6 - I could really do with some reviews for inspiration and encouragement!  
**

**Thanks a lot already for everyone who's reviewed so far, it makes me soooo happy!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**irst, a HUGE apology for not updating in... FOREVER! I want to thank everyone who's put on alerts and bothered looking at it again it's been so long, but an improptu trip to cyprus got in the way and I couldn't get back into writing the fic when i got back. Anyway, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

The wooden doors to the TARDIS were not locked. As Gwen walked in through the doors she gasped. _Jack was right,_ she thought,_ it really is much bigger on the inside..... _Rhys, who was following right behind his wife, was equally impressed by the size of the interior of the ship.  
"Bloody hell," he muttered as the husband and wife took a moment to look around the console room. They spent time looking at the central column, arches and railings, as well as the coral growing on all of the walls. It took them a moment to notice that there in the middle of the console room was the Doctor, whom they had come to see. He was looking worn out and exhausted, but was still energetically running about gathering pieces of gallifrean technology from several metal compartments around the edge of the room.  
"Aha!" he cried, as he pulled free a bronze coloured metal gadget which had several dials and buttons and a black screen. "Now if you're done gawping and want to help follow me," he added, not turning to look at the couple but instead wondering through a door and down the many numerous halls of the TARDIS until he reached the room he was working in. Gwen and Rhys hurriedly followed behind.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

_If there's a virus, there must be an anti virus..... If there's a virus, there must be an anti virus..... If_ _there's a virus, there must be an anti virus....._ Jack chanted the mantra to himself as he rolled out of Ianto's bed and fought with his trousers and shirt to get changed. For the first time in days jack was filled with hope and he finally thought he had a lead on how to save his lover. All he had to do was tell the Doctor and put his plan into practise.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Oh my!" Gwen gasped as she walked into a small room behind the Time Lord. In the centre of the room was her former college, Ianto Jones, wired up to a series of cables carrying out tests on his deceased body. "What are you doing to him?" she demanded, rather alarmed at the extent of the machinery in the small room.

"Well, Mrs Cooper.... er Williams?" The Doctor began, "Congratulations on that by the way! Martha told me, shame about the Nostrovite, still could have been worse-"

"Doctor!" The husband and wife interrupted in unison.

"Right, yes, well, I have been running tests on our Mr Jones here, trying to find out exactly what the virus was that killed him... Aha!" he paused reading one of numerous screens much like the ones present in the console room. "Just like I suspected...Now," he continued turning to the husband and wife team who wore identical expressions of confusion uncertainty, "What would you say the cause of death is?"

After looking and his wife quizzically for a moment and confirming to himself she was just as lost as him, Rhys stepped forward his answer. "Well, um, it's that virus, that killed him..... Right?" he questioned, hoping not to sounds too stupid in front of the alien, after all, it was the first sentient alien he had had a conversation with.

"Wrong!" the doctor shouted, "Sorry, that was rude, but the answer was wrong. You see," he began as he walked round the body, "Death would be the cause of death."

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Gwen. She was growing impatient while watching the ever-energetic man in front of her reading screen after screen and running to and fro. Even the dramatic way she noticed he'd remove his glasses and put them back on was becoming wearisome.

"Curious isn't it? The only thing wrong with Ianto Jones is the fact that he's not living.... and that he has copious amounts of the virus in his blood stream.... the virus hasn't taken hold of anything just made him..... stop."

"But jack said Ianto died in his arms, he was coughing and struggling....surely that was because of the virus it must have affected his body?" Gwen questioned, still not fully comprehending the time lord.

"Hmm...psychotically induced symptoms?" proposed the doctor.

"Hang on, that was on Casualty that one time – where you think you're ill so you actually show the symptoms when you're not ill to begin with?" Input Rhys, feeling smart and in the know for a first for the duration of this confusing conversation.

"Exactly!" Shouted The Doctor causing Rhys to beam and his wife to hold his arm appreciatively. "All Phychological."

"So what do we do from here?" Rhys asked, voicing the question all three of them were thinking.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Doctor!... Doctor!... Doctor!..."" Shouted jack Harkness as he ran towards the TARDIS. He had an unpleasant feeling of Déjà Vu from back after Abbadon, the last time he had chased the time machine. Putting the horrifying memories of the year that never was aside, the captain reached the old wooden doors to the 1950s police box. "Doctor!... Doctor!!" He continued shouting as he made it into the console room. He failed to noticed that with each cry of 'doctor' the volume of his voice increased alarmingly. The TARDIS was kind enough to lead jack to the person he had come to see, despite her feeling that jack was _wrong_, like the Doctor himself she put her issues aside to help the man in need. After all, she used to like him a lot and once would have done anything to help him.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted one final time upon reaching the room. "And Gwen and Rhys?" he added noticing the crowd of people. "Yan?" he almost whined seeing what they were surrounding in the room.

"Sh, now, jack. Calm down." Began the doctor, trying to be as comforting as possible. "What is it you're here for?"

"If there's a virus... there must be an antivirus...." Jack panted out as he caught his breath.

The captain and the Time Lord them proceeded to share their findings with each other while trying to figure out once and for all how they would save Ianto.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Now how about a review? I won't bribe you, you can rest assured - the fic is now (almost) complete.... just a few tweaks to go. I should manage a chapter a day now with the epilogue on sunday (aka my birthday..... you know what wouild make a great bday prezzie? reviews!)But reviews would still be AWESOMES :)  
**

**I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far:**

**Crazycuteness04, Jessie Blackwood, Primarklover, Liria Nai, VeronicaD13, EsScaper, Miz Perfect, DemonicGleam, Adalanta, MikoKudou, ForeverBossy26,Jenn, Phoenix-from-below, figaro2, Solo's Orca, risingphoenix05, elfmaiden4legs, Pessimistic Romanticist, torchwoodfour, RhianaStar, Janto-Junkie-Twilighter, crazyeyedchick and cara 'ch cariad ... wow, that's a lot. Thank's muchly guys and thanks as well to all who have put on alerts and favourited - this seemed by far the most popular thing i've written,**


	7. Chapter 7

**In honour of Ianto's birthday - chapter 7 :)  
It's shorter but the next one's extra long, promise!**

* * *

"So what you're saying," The doctor clarified, "Is the first thing we need to do is go back to Thames house and extract the antivirus?"

"Yes." Began Jack Harkness as the group returned to the room where Ianto laid. The doctor had moved him into the TARIDS to make it easier to run tests, and somewhat gruesomely Jack found it comforting to know he was near. And he also thought it was only right to try to include him in the plans to bring him back. Jack had only seen 'the darkness' but he had every faith (and hope) that there was more after death and as far as he knew Ianto could be listening to them now.

"We know the 456 have easy access to an antivirus for what they unleashed; they gave us one in 1951. Sadly, that strain of virus wasn't the same as what this monster set free in Thames house, so we can't just use that... But, now think about it," Continued Jack, and Gwen was very happy to see him revert back to 'Hero Mode.' There were still obvious ghosts behind his pale blue eyes that were clear for everyone, including herself, to see, but at the same time it was as if there was something else in him too. And she knew what that something was; it was hope. It ceased not to remind her of Nikki Bevan, and she prayed that this bout of hope would end happily. Not only did she want Jack, her friend, to be reunited with his lover, but the young Welshman was also quite a dear friend of hers. She was fortunate to have Rhys to lean on when things got tough, but it still broke her heart to know that her young colleague had died.

"The virus it released is part of a bartering tool. They wanted to scare us, us to know they weren't messing around, and make us cave in to them easier." This was met by a round of nods from the group. "But there was always that chance the virus could escape.... it so happened Thames house is very secure and the alien knew that – but it might _not_ have been.... and I don't think that would have stopped our alien. You know why?" Now heads shock before jack. "The aliens would have had the antivirus the whole time. What if the virus got out? Something that advanced and alien to our planet would have spread like wildfire, killing men women and children alike... now as for the men and women they wouldn't have cared much... but the children, they were deemed purposeful, they'd have had to been saved so that the alien could get it's sick fix or whatever it was after.... They must have had an antivirus f sorts; children don't produce the hormones they're after when they're dead, right? Including that poor child the alien was getting high off the whole time it was in that god forsaken blue box. The child, still very alive and producing hormones, in the same box the virus was produced...." Jack paused for effect.

"And that child would have been subject to the virus the alien produced?" Gwen clarified.

"And been in need of an antivirus?" Rhys added, starting to understand where jack was coming from while at the same time noticing both the captain and the time lord didn't half like to go off on one.

"Exactly! The 456 itself would have been fine but it would have needed and antivirus for that one child, and if I'm right... which, let's face is happens a lot" he added with a wink, "The antivirus must still be in the tank."

"So we go to the tank, get the antivirus and it should clear the virus clean out of the system of our Ianto Jones here." The doctor concluded. "Jack, that is.... excellent."

The captain felt like a five year old getting praise from a pretty teacher and thought it was strange how the doctor still had that effect on him.

"Well let's get going then!" Gwen declared as she and her husband turned on their heels towards the doors.

Jack and the doctor remained stationary and let a look of amusement pass between them. "we're in a space ship, remember?" Jack asked as the doctor got to work on making the TARDIS fly.

"Allons-y!" he exclaimed as the blue box vanished only to materialise instantaneously in the dreaded room of floor 13 in Thames house.

* * *

**OOooo, they're getting somewhere! lol**

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed the last chapter - **xMushroomManiacx Smithyloverforeverx-x-x VeronicaD13 bbmcowgirl...

**Is it bad for me to wish to get to 50 reviews now? If you don't review for me, review for Ianto's bday! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

For your reading pleasure, a slightly longer update, chapter 8 ^^  
Again, thanks to those who alert-ed, fave-d and especially reviewed; VeronicaD13, Liria Nira, xMushroomManicx, NO-PANTIES and dreamingofsunshine :)

* * *

Gwen and Rhys were already waiting patiently in front of the wooden doors by the time the TARDIS had landed. The Doctor was finalising the co-ordinates and ensuring that the spaceship was in the correct place and more importantly time – as much as he'd like to disagree he knew he was prone to making mistakes and he was well aware now was not the time to let that happen through being careless.

Jack, however, was still in the side room with Ianto. He'd remained there for the duration of the very short flight, just watching over his young lover and hoping that the antivirus would somehow reset his body back to before the virus entered his system, after all, the Doctor said the virus itself had no side effects. Jack was adamant this alone could bring back Ianto.... he hoped so at least. He was not religious but he felt himself praying his plan would work.

"We will get you back, Ianto. I promise," he whispered as he noticed the TARDIS had stopped. Before leaving the room he planted a lingering kiss on the Welshman's forehead. With that a feeling lit up inside Jack and consumed him, making him feel like he was on the way to succeeding in his task. The feeling was of joy and purity and jack could only interpret it as hope. Too lost in the sensation of the moment, what he failed to feel was the light surrounding him. And what he failed to realise was the feeling was the TARDIS wishing him luck and showing her support for the task ahead.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Moments later, and with a new lease of hope, the foursome of people were stood in front of the still glowing blue tank. Just standing in the same spot he had four days previously, with Ianto alive and mostly well, made Jack feel very uncomfortable and he broke out in cold sweats. Gwen left her husband's side for the first time in days to come to her boss's aid. She carefully and considerately took one of his hands in her own and stroked the back of it in soothing circles with her thumb.

"It's okay jack, just be strong" she spoke in calming tones, "Remember, you're doing this for Ianto."

As the doctor inspected the tank she continued to soothe Jack, or at least try to. For a while his glazed and vacant expression made her think he wasn't listening to her. His eyes just remained unseeing but staring at the blue tank before him. Eventually she saw him snap out of it and he squeezed her hand back appreciatively. The pair remained in silence for a while longer before Jack felt ready to help the Doctor carry on.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"So....What are you doing?" Rhys decided to ask the Doctor who he could see was working frantically around the tank but doing what Rhys had no idea. Rhys felt he should leave his wife alone with the captain for a moment as he obviously needed her. He found the idea that he was okay with that quite amusing as not a few months ago he's have laughed at the idea of wanting to leave the pair together. He knew Gwen was somewhat infatuated with the man, as much as she thought he was daft he was not an idiot. And to be honest, he couldn't blame her; even he noticed how the captain was brave, dashing... and just a little bit handsome. Something about the way Jack obviously cared about Ianto reassured him there would be nothing going on between his wife and the heroic American... and besides, Rhys knew Gwen would never _ever_ cheat on him...

"Well I'm trying to figure out the safest way into the tank so that none of us are exposed to any residual virus that may be left over.... it would kill you or Gwen for certain and it even killed jack so I would not like to take my chances thank you very much.... I'm running short of regenerations you see." Rhys did not see but he nodded along anyway. "And I must say I'm quite fond of this regeneration, gotta love the hair" he said with a wink.

"Bloody hell!" Rhys exclaimed "You've been spending too much time with Harkness."

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle as he continued to scan the seals of the tank. Meanwhile he pulled out the bronze device from earlier and handed it to Rhys. "_This_," he said as he thrust the implement into the Welshman's ready hands, "is a peculiar device that can be used to single out matter from a sample to an impeccable precision. I used it to strain pure samples of the flu virus from Ianto's blood in the same way I plan to use it to strain the antivirus from this blue smoke concoction you see before us. I just need to figure out about the way in..."

"What about that haz-mat suit?" offered Rhys as he noticed the discarded outfit mere meters away from the time lord.

"So simple, so brilliant!" Beamed the Doctor as he went to fetch the suit. He began dutifully unzipping it before a strong hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he realised the hand belonged to Jack.

"If you don't mind Doc, I think I'd like to do this."

"But-" interrupted the Doctor seeing how unstable Jack seemed.

"One, I'm immortal. Two.... I promised Yan I'd bring him back and I'm going to keep that promise if it kills me." _Which if I fail, I hope it does _ he added silently to himself.

"Well, very well Jack, best of luck." Smiled the Doctor knowing there was no changing Jack's mind.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Within the hour Jack was successfully suited up and the suit was correctly connected to a supply of oxygen for him. He was in the centre of the tank and so obscured by smog that his team mates could no longer see him and the only connection they had was via the suits internal communication device.

"Ok, might have been a good idea to ask this before I went in the tank of death, but do you want me to take a sample of the gas or use this little shiny do-da and extract the antivirus, just bringing that back?"

"Well," answered the doctor, "It's probably a better idea not to bring poisonous gas out of the containment tank, don't you think?"

"Very true," replied Jack cautiously turning on the bronze device and positioning a funnelled end to suck up the smog, which if he was correct contained the antivirus.

Almost 30 minutes passed but Jack was assured a blue light would shine when the machine was full of antidote.

"How long's it going to take, doctor?" Asked Gwen, looking up from the reading of life signals the suit jack was wearing was taking.

"Not a clue.... depends entirely on the concentration of antidote to other particles... could be 2 more minutes, could be two more days....why do you ask?"

"According to this," she gestured at the computer screen, "Jack only has enough oxygen left for 2 minutes, the rest must have been used up by the cameraman......dont ask," she added seeing the doctor's quizical expression. "if we don't let him out now, he'll die."

"Well, what's new?" replied the time lord.

"Doctor!" Scolded Gwen who was appalled at the time lord's vulgarity.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, "Sorry, you're right."

Hearing the exchange Rhys opened up the communication line to jack.

"Mate," he began, "We're going to have to bring you back, you're running out of air."

"I ...know..." croaked back jack who had already suspected that that was happening; his suit was heating up and he was feeling light headed. "Leave me...in here..." he continued.

"are you mad jack!?" shouted Gwen, "If you die none of us can come in to save you!"

"I know!" was all jack managed to croak back before a thud echoed down the comms..... Jack Harkness was dead and inaccessible.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... a cliffy... kinda! lol. Hope you enjoyed  
**

**i'll update asap :)**


	9. Chapter 9

With a painful gasp jack harkness was back to life.... again. He'd lost count of how many times he'd died and been brought back. All he remembered was that for the few moments after death it was as if nothing existed before that moment, he did not know who he was when he was or where he was.... which scared him.

This time, he woke up looking into the cold unseeing eyes of a corpse.... but not any corpse, the corpse of a child he himself had given up for slaughter many decades ago. With that Jack remembered where he was, the floor of the tank of the 456, with a device which was glowing fiercely blue. Remembering not to breathe, because he would breathe in the virus and die again, he ran to the air lock protecting the outside from the poisonous gas and virus.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

On the outside Gwen, Rhys and the Doctor had nothing to do but to wait.... and neither of them were very patient people. After two hours a blip on the life scanner told Gwen their waiting was over.

"He's alive!" she shrieked, running to the door of the airlock.

Not so heroically, Jack thrust the device into Gwen and dropped to his knees taking in deep breath after deep breaths. After a few moments he felt full of wonderful oxygen and was composed enough to stand on his own two feet. "I forgot what a killer O2 deprivation is," he explained still sounding slightly breathless, like a chain smoker who has recently decided to quit suddenly.

The doctor took the bronze gadget from the concerned welsh woman who, with the help from her husband, managed to manoeuvre Jack Harkness in the direction of the TARDIS as his legs were still not working to his liking.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Jack was sat very close Ianto's bedside with a cup of tea (sweet and milky) to Gwen's insistence. Meanwhile The Doctor was effortlessly removing the antivirus from the bronze device and placing it in an unusually large syringe.

Gwen and Rhys, feeling helpless, simply watched in fascination as the time lord proceeded to inject the deceased body with the serum. The three standers by proceeded to watch as the doctor took a thin blue wire device from the medical shelf and attached it to Ianto's chest. With the flick of a switch Ianto illuminated, not unlike the people at CERN, Gwen recalled.

"This, is creating a current through Ianto's blood stream, not unlike that of an electrical circuit. There is a positive and a negative driving around the blood cells which in turn are carrying the antivirus. This should eradicate the virus from the blood. If I didn't do this, being dead and all, Ianto would have no pulse to drive the antivirus." The group were very thankful for the explanation as they all felt lost and helpless. They busied themselves making cups of tea or water (never coffee) and making Ianto as comfortable as possible while waiting for the antivirus to take hold and see what the next step was to be.

Eventually, the doctor lead them all to a row of screens to the side of the room.  
"This," Began the time lord, "Is Ianto's blood before the administration of the antivirus." Rhys recognised the red blood cells and white blood cells that he had learned in school, as well as platelets but he could not recall their name. There were also several green, misshapen blobs he was left to assume were the virus' cells looking impure in the blood. "As you can see," the Doctor continued, "the virus is quite obviously there.

"On the second screen you will notice that as well as the virus, there is the antivirus – this blue matter surrounding the virus' cells. This sample was taken immediately after the antivirus was injected. " The group nodded in understanding. "It is this final screen I want to draw your attention to, look at it," he instructed, "What's different about this blood?"

"Um... it looks like pure blood to me," suggested jack who had Ianto's hand protectively in his.

"Exactly, it is just pure blood; taken from a Mr Ianto Jones 5 minutes ago."

"You mean," started jack hopefully, "The virus is out of him."

"Yes, that was what I was getting at," confirmed the doctor.

"Well... why isn't he waking up?" Asked jack forlornly, not sure he wanted the answer.

"I cured the virus, I can't cure death," answered the doctor casually as he stood up to go to the console room. Gwen looked horrified at the bluntness of the Doctor's exit. Little did she know he just felt as though he could no longer be in the same room as the heroic captain he felt he let down...again.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Several hours had passed and The Doctor had dared not re-enter the side medical room. Instead he chose to hide in the console room, and upon hearing Gwen and Rhys stir he left for his sleeping quarters.

Feeling tired and dejected, Gwen and Rhys decided mutually it was time to leave their captain alone to grieve, they both felt that bringing back Ianto was a lost cause, especially since the Doctor seemed to think it too.

That just left Jack sat in silence beside Ianto's too still body. _I can't cure death, I can't cure death, I can't cure death,_ was all he could hear as he looked down at the helpless man before him.... The doctor can't cure death, he thought, _but I can!_

With that, Jack stood up (too quickly and got a head rush.) But feeling determined he shook off the disorientation and stood before his lover. He had no idea if it would work, after all, the few times he'd brought someone back this was before had only been moments after their death, defiantly not days.... still, this time he was more determined than ever, so as far as he was concerned it _had _to work. Leaning over Ianto's face and looking into his closed eyes, imagining the blue, life filled eyes he longed to see, Jack closed the distance between their mouths, literally pouring his life and soul into the kiss. After the need for breath became too great Jack stood back to see if it worked.

But Ianto didn't move.

**Eep! Are they running out of ways to save Ianto? review to find out ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

"No!" Jack screamed as he leant in to kiss Ianto once more, more determined than ever to bring Ianto back. Almost as instantly as their lips touched for the second time, 3 things happened at once: The whole TARDIS dimmed and hummed as the pair were enveloped in a gold light and a connection formed between them. Jack felt energy pour out of him in a way he never felt before, the sensation was burning his chest from the inside but he couldn't have pulled back, despite his efforts. Meanwhile, the Doctor, in his room, stood up in a flash before crumpling back to a heap on his bed as nausea and queasiness overtook him.

Frantically flailing his arms, Jack fell back onto the hard floor as the connection broke between him and Ianto.... only the floor wasn't hard, it was as if the TARDIS expected the fall and cushioned it for him. Looking up in awe at Ianto jack noticed all of a sudden that despite being deadly still, Ianto was glowing. In fact, he was glowing brighter and brighter until it almost hurt Jack to look directly at him. As soon as it started the light dimmed and Ianto's limbs began to thrash wildly and uncontrollably. Despite the erratic movements however, Ianto didn't once even seem close to falling from the small bed he was laid down on. Before Jack could reach Ianto to try to calm him, the man was completely still once more, only still glowing. Jack reached his hand to his temple, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, convinced what he witnessed had to have been just a dream... It just didn't make sense and he couldn't understand what had happened. It was then he noticed by looking at his hand that he was glowing somewhat himself.

"Noo..." He half whispered to himself as he jumped up towards his Ianto. "No, no, no!"

With one final kiss to his lover's lips he felt the energy go back in him and he was not glowing once more, he couldn't fail to notice Ianto was not longer luminous either. However, unbeknownst to Jack, Ianto also felt energy pour into him. He felt the energy fill his mind which was going haywire... so many thoughts and feelings flooding through him_ 'Where am I, what's happening?' _Soon, the energy reached to his chest and pored outwards to his limbs before filling every finger and toe. With an all too familiar gasp of air that Jack recognised immediately, Ianto Jones shot bold upright.....He was alive.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"What is going on?" wondered the Doctor. Almost as suddenly as he was overcome with sickness it had abruptly disappeared. He quickly moved towards the one man who had made him feel sick in such a way before, Jack harkness.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Ianto? Ianto, are you with me?" Were the first words Ianto Jones heard as he regained consciousness.

"Sir.... Jack?" He muttered almost inaudibly, just loud enough for jack to hear. And those two words filled Jack with such happiness it was as if the five days of The 456's terror hadn't happened, those two words filled him with more joy than he'd ever felt before. In fact, after hearing those two words leave Ianto's mouth he could quite honestly say he'd be happy if, as long as they were said with the same, soft, beautiful welsh vowels; they were the only two words he ever heard again.

"Ianto...." Jack sighed as he caressed the man's cheek, "you're alive." He couldn't help but smile, despite realising his look of joy would probably be confusing to the disorientated and recently deceased Ianto.

"Well it would appear so, Jack, although to be honest that look on your face is kind of scaring the life out of me...."

"-don't!" jack interrupted, "Don't even joke about it... I thought I lost you," he sobbed, not realising he had even started to cry.

"Nah, you won't lose me that easily," Ianto tried to soothe jack, although he was feeling pretty shaken up himself. Silent tears streamed down his face as the two men locked eyes in a way to reassure themselves that they were both still there.

Before he fully knew what was happening Jack's lips were on Ianto's and he kissed back with all the passion he could muster as well as the love he had recently confessed.

The couple's reunion was interrupted by the entrance of the ill-looking time lord.

"Doctor, we haven't properly met, I'm Ianto Jones." Ianto introduced himself, after breaking the kiss. He was as formal as ever.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

After many extensive tests and evaluations the Doctor deemed Ianto alive and well. The Doctor himself wasn't feeling quite so well though at the thought of the news he was about to break.

"Ianto," he addressed the young man, "I have to tell you..."

"I'm like Jack..... Immortal I mean." Interrupted the Welshman, knowing what was coming.

"Uh, yes. How did you know?" Queried the time lord, who, to be quite honest, was just glad he didn't have to reveal the news himself.

"She told me. The TARDIS I mean, she told me," answered Ianto hurriedly. "When jack kissed me she sensed the exchange of her vortex energy from Jack into me.... I guess she wanted to help things along and exchanged a little too much energy making me Jack's equal..." Ianto explained clearly and calmly, noticing the heart broken look on Jack's face.

"Ianto," Jack began, "I never wanted this to happen, I would never wish for you do be like me, I'm s-"

"No!" Ianto interrupted, "Don't even say it. My worst fear was leaving you Jack, and if this is what it takes to be with you forever then I'm happy about it, after all...."Ianto paused, not sure whether to continue in the presence of the Doctor. He did. "I love you, cariad."

"I love you too," replied jack, "I should have said so earlier but i-"

"Sh!" Scolded Ianto before Leaning in and kissing Jack tenderly.

Silently the doctor left the reunited couple, he thought he'd make himself useful and break the news to Gwen and Rhys who the TARDIS had shown a bedroom to earlier that night. He also wanted a work with the TARDIS, to make sure she _never_ did such a thing again.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

**Aw, i felt quite emotional writing that xD Yay, Ianto's back, and now he can never be taken from us again!!  
Hope you liked the ressurection, i found it quite hard to write xD  
I just have an epilogue to post tomorrow (my birthday ;) ) then it's all over :O  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, finally i've reached the end - and by the deadline i set myself too - that's quite an achievment for me :L**

**A huge huge thank you to everyone who's read this far, i hope you've enjoyed it all.**

**Just to tie it altogether he's a new version of "6 months later" because i really really hated that bit in the show...**

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ 6 MONTHS LATER _-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Rhys Williams drove a heavily pregnant Gwen down a muddy road through a small park in Cardiff. He leant over and kissed her cheek tenderly before getting out of the car and moving round to her side to help her out. At 7 months pregnant Gwen was trying her hardest but starting to struggle with walking distances and standing up unaided. This was making his ever-so independent wife a bit moody, but it was worth it, just the thought of having a baby with the woman he loved filled him with so much joy all the stress and catty remarks were worth it.

The last 6 months had defiantly not been easy for the couple, or the second couple of torchwood, as Gwen had dubbed them, jack and Ianto, for that matter. There was still a lot of clean up in and around Thames house, as well as hell of a lot of mess to clean up in Cardiff, despite the lack of hub the rift was as volatile as ever and liked throwing challenges their way when they least expected it. Still, despite only four official members of torchwood, there were many willing and able hands at the ready.

Lois Habiba had been left in charge of Thames House once Jack and Ianto felt they'd done all they needed and realised they were sorely missing Cardiff. She worked closely alongside the new Prime Minister, Bridget Spears, in converting the building back into offices, its original purpose. She also was left to deal with the victims of the 456 and uphold they numerous cover stories that had been put in place. She worked closely between Torchwood and the government, working to ensure such an event never happened again.

Mean while, between Lamaze classes and pre-natal scans, Gwen and Rhys worked seamlessly with Jack and Ianto, creating a new Hub from scratch. And with help from the frequently visiting timelord they were able to build a new rift predictor that Tosh would have been proud of. Despite lacking the archives of alien tech which had been assembled for decades, they managed to make the new Torchwood, which was situated on the opposite side of the bay to the old one, work with the much needed help of Andy Davidson and torchwood's new medical assistant, Mrs Martha Milligan.

Despite the Doctor still having the antidote the team had steadily grown to accept that fact that it was hopeless to try to save any more of the unfortunate victims who happened to be in Thames house at the time the virus was released. They were confident the antivirus would reset the victims, but they had no way of jolting them into life without there being a chance of immortality. The Doctor had to explain how dangerous this could be and how many paradoxes could be casued.

Things were running well and they were all coping until Jack slipped into a depression. It happened on what would have been his grandson Stephen's sixth birthday. Since then everything on Earth depressed him, and although Ianto helped he couldn't help but think maybe Jack had outstayed his time on this small planet. So he asked jack to take him away and show him the stars and planets of the universe that would forever more be his home. Jack felt he had to oblige the one wish of the man he loved and so they called Gwen and Rhys for their final goodbye.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"We've reached the end of the road," explained Rhys, "We'll have to walk... okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Stop fussing!" Snapped Gwen.

"Sorry," replied Rhys sheepishly. "I still don't know what they chose this bloody muddy park to say goodbye..."

"it's where Jack took Ianto on his first date after he brought him back... they had ice cream in this park then fish and chips on the bay," smiled Gwen, recalling her fellow Welshman telling her all about the date the next morning.

As they ventured towards a hill they soon noticed Jack, dressed in his typical military attires stood next to Ianto Jones dressed perfectly as always in a suit. Their hands were entwined.

"He was the one who wanted to make a grand exit....show off that he is" supplied Ianto as if explaining the unusual meeting point.

"Ha, _it is_ bloody freezing up here! _My feet!" _Rhys whined.

"I won't miss that, the welsh complaining..." jack complained himself, resulting in three pairs of welsh eyes glaring at him, so in synch he'd have bet good money they'd rehearsed it.

After discussing Gwen's baby and chatting happily the mood suddenly changed and grew tenser.

"Jack Ianto." Uttered Gwen, quite randomly as she walked closer to the couple.

"Yes?" the couple asked in unison.

"Ha, no, I wasn't calling you, I was telling you, that's what we're naming the baby," before continuing she looked over her shoulder to see Rhys give her a reassuring look. "Jack Ianto Cooper-Williams."

"Gwen-"Jack began, feeling choked.

"We're very touched," Ianto concluded for his partner, noticing they really _did_ talk like a couple.

"I don't want you to go..." Gwen admitted, "But if this is something you feel you have to do, I understand.... just promise you'll be safe, and visit some time?"

The couple smiled together before embracing Gwen and Rhys in an awkward but affectionate group hug.

"Keep safe," began Ianto. "we'll see you soon, I left the coffee beans under the machine with instructions and a number to contact the supplier, just say you're calling on behalf of me, we've got a few gifts for junior in the cupboard under my desk and -"

"Ianto," jack interrupted, "it's time; there's a cold fusion cruiser surfing the ion race, just to the edge of this solar system. " He added, in explanation to Gwen and Rhys. "it's just waiting to open its transport dock..."

"We have a going away present for you two," explained Gwen as Rhys pulled a familiar wrist strap from his pocket and handed it to Jack. Simultaneously Gwen handed Ianto a thermos of coffee. "For the road," she explained as jack put on his beloved vortex manipulator.

The plan for an emotionless get away was flawed as the tears began to shed, Gwen realising she never knew when she would see her friends again broke down as Ianto and Jack silently cried for all those that they loved and lost on this planet. Before he could change his mind jack signalled the ship above to take the pair away.

"Have fun boys!" Rhys exclaimed as he placed an arm around his wife and watched Jack and Ianto vanish from sight with a "We will, just watch us!" and a wink.

Gwen and Rhys turned back to head home not knowing if they'd next see Jack and Ianto in a day, a week or a year. They might not ever see them again....

**And it's over!! What did you think?**


End file.
